Another Side of the Heart
by RebelChick88
Summary: This story is about Roxas, and his journey if Sora had never awakened.
1. Prelude

Title:Another Side of the Heart

Author: Serenitycam

Rated: PG-13

Warning: This may contain spoilers from both Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 so if you do not wish to know these things do not read.

Summary: This story is about Sora's Nobody, Roxas and his journey if Sora had never awoken. In here it is Roxas who travels to different worlds to restore order that Organization XIII has created. he will recieve help from a mysterious person along the way and may discover a dark Secret about Kingdom Heats.

Disclaimer: I do not own Roxas or any other of the characters in Kingdom Hearts becuase if I did Roxas would never have to go back into Sora and Riku would have a bigger role. I do however own my ideas on some of the world I'm adding that are not in the original game and my own characters that I make up.

Author's note: Feel free to send suggestions or questions or comments to This also takes place during the 5 hour prelude in Kingdom Hearts 2. Italics are someone else talking usually kinda telepathically and 's mean thoughts.

Prelude

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night for the third time this week. He had been having these vivid dreams of a boy with brown spikey hair fighting off the creepy looking black things. The boy's weapon of choice was a big keyshaped blade. Night after night the boy kept reappearing in his dreams batteling creatures. This night in his dreams the boy had taken on a man named Ansem. After defeating him a large door was opened in which more of the creatures were coming out. The boy tried to close the door but could not. Then a blue haired boy that Roxas had seen in is other dreams and a mouse helped him to close the door from the other side. After that the island from his first dream appeared along with the girl who the brown haired boy had sought. After that Roaxas had waken up. He got out of bed and made his way to the sink splashing cold water onto his face. He coudln't explain why he had been having these dreams but he decided he would tell his friends about them tomorrow.

It was finally morning and Roxas set on his way to the meeting place, a secret hideout where he and his friends spent most of thier summer vacaton in. He entered to find his friends already there. Hayner, was throwing darts while Olette was trying to convince him and Pence to go shopping with her. Roxas couldn't help but grin already feeling like everything was normal pushing the thoughts of the dream into the back of his mind.

"So did you hear what happened?" Hayner asked as Roxas sat down eating Salty-Sweet icecream

Roxas, looked up at his blonde spikey hair friend confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Someone's been stealing stuff around town", Hayner answered before continuing, "and Seifer's telling everone that it's us whose taking it."

"What? No way?" Roxas said angrily. Seifer and his gang had never liked Roxas and his friends but this time they had gone to far. Before Roxas could say anything though, Pence held up the camera motioning for the others to come look. "What is it?"

"All our -------- are gone!" Pence said suprised.

"Our --------?" Olette said confused.

"And not just our -------- but the word too! Who could do that?" Roxas asked suprised.

"Let's go find out!" Hayner replied upset as he left the meeting place followed by the others. "Okay here's the plan we'll split up and see what we can find out. We'll meet back here in an hour and share what we got. Olette you take the train station and the sandlot, Pence you take in town, Roxas you get that creepy mansion and I'll take the train over to Sunset Hill if anyone there knows anything". The others nodded and left making their way to their destinations.

Roxas let out a small sigh walking to the whole in the city grounds that led to the forest and then to the mansion. "Of course I get stuck with this place". The forest like always was dark and eerie as he made his way through and reached the locked gates infront of the mansion. Before, he could figure out a way to get in a strange white figure appeared, swaying before attacking him. Roxas pulled out his bat and swung at the figure but it was no use. As the figure went to attack him again it froze. Roxas walked around it eyeing it cofused as to why it had just stopped. _Use the keyblade_. Roxas turned around looking around for the source of the voice but found no one. "What's the keyblade? And where are you?" He asked looking around confused. Then, out of nowhere a giant gold oversized key appeared floating a bit above the ground. It was the same key that he had seen the brown haired boy wield in his dreams. "The keyblade...", he said whispering it to himself as he extended out his hand and the blade magically appeared in his grip. "Cool". He turned back at the creature who began to move again and sliced at it with the blade as it then disappeared leaving behind a stack of pictures all of which had him in them. The keyblade disappeared and Roxas looked up to see something moving in the window of the old abandoned mansion. A hand then touched his shoulder as he jumped up and turned around to see Hayner grinning at him.

(That's it for now gotta fil out some paperwork for college what fun. They'll be more soon I promise! Please leave Reviews I love them)


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening

Roxas had told his friends about the strange creature, the voice, and the keyblade. Hayner had just laughed telling him he had definately needed to catch up on his sleep. Maybe he's right. Maybe my dreams are just getting to me, he thought to himself. "Yeah you're probably right, I should turn in now then and hopefully I won't have anymore dreams". He said goodbye and went home getting in bed and to sleep. I'm the middle of the night he awoke to someone calling his name. _Roxas..._ the voice said in a low tone. I must still be dreaming he thought rubbing his eyes and opening them looking around to see that he was in fact alone. I must be going crazy

_Roxas..._

"Who's there? Show yourself and stop playing these mind games!" He said tired and annoyed as he pulled back the covers getting out of bed.

_The mansion Roxas...hurry_

I must be insane he thought as he got dressed and snuck out of his house making his way to the mansion in front of the locket gates. He tried pulling on them but they didn't budge. "Yeah brilliant plan", he murmured pulling once more about to give up before he noticed the big key shaped lock. Before he could do anything else the keyblade reappeared in his hands. He aimed it at the lock and heard a "click" sound as the gates opened. "Creepy..." He entered the dimly lit mansion looking around. He could tell that once it had been decorated extravagantly. There were stairs that led upstairs, a door to his right and a door to his left that was blocked by debris. Let's see what's behind door number one... He cautiously turned the knob entering hat seemed to be a sitting room. Out of nowhere the creature that he had fought before reappeared accompanied by a few new looking ones. Just like before he used the keyblade to defeat them. Too easy He approached the stairs slowly and opened a door that revealed a very white room. In fact it was so white that it almost blinded him. Along the walls were drawings and as he got closer he could see that some were of him and some where of the people from his dreams.

"I knew you'd come Roxas", the voice that Roxas had been hearing said as he turned around to see a girl around his age with brown hair in a black hooded cloak grinning at him.

"Who are you and how do you know me? What is going on here!" He replied angrily holding the keyblade out in front of himself as if daring her to attack.

"Slow down there tiger. All we be explained in no time. First let's take a fieldtrip into those memories of yours", she said approaching him and placing a hand on his head. Roxas closed his eyes and when he opened them all he saw around him was a very large room with thirteen oddly shaped thrones.

"Too bad about Marluxia huh?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a man wearing the same black hooded cloak as the girl. He had red spiky hair and triangular tattoos beneath his eyes. "She should have figured Sora would save Namine".

"Sora..." Roxas repeated slowly as of trying to register the very familiar name. Before he had the chance to say anything else the room and the man faded away and he was facing the girl again. "Where did he go?"

"He's just a memory. You don't remember him do you? You were best friends."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen him before. My best friend is Hayner I think you have me confused with someone else".

"Do I? You can hold the keyblade can't you", the girl smirked. "It's time you learn the truth", she said giving a small grin and walking out.

"Hey where do you think your going!" Roxas followed after her into a room the resembled a library at first glance but after entering he could see a set of stairs leading down. Seeing no other way the girl could have gone he crept slowly down the stairs and opened the door. Inside he found a room with computer monitors and data and other things that he didn't know the name for. Where'd she go... He turned around finding another door and opened it, which led him to a corridor filled with pod looking devices. They were all empty until he reached the last two and inside were two figures he recognized from his dreams. They had fought alongside the warrior who used the keyblade. Creepy He looked up seeing one final door and opened it very slowly. As he stepped into it he squinted it was almost as bright as looking into the sun and it took his eyes a moment to adjust. When they finally did her noticed a huge circular object in the center of the room. Is the light coming from there? He slowly approached it and stopped suddenly in shock. He was staring directly at the boy from his dreams. "That's...him..."

"Sora" the girl said walking up from behind him. "Your true self".

That's all for now got my 18th bday tomorrow and im getting a laptop so hopefully I'll add more then. Feel free to review and/or email me at 


End file.
